Wilted
by StarlitDuck
Summary: A collection of poetry exploring George's thoughts regarding the loss of Hana, his building of Criasu, and his fights with the Pretty Cure. Warning: this might get depressing. I would love to hear your feedback.
1. This Day

**Author's Note: Okay, I am trying something different with this story. Instead of using my usually style, I am going to express George's thoughts and point of view through poetry. Call it sort of an experiment on my part. I don't know how this will affect the overall product, so I would appreciate reviews from you guys telling me what you think.**

Chapter 1 This Day

This day was the day it all began.

This day was also when it all ended.

On this day, a day of beauty and sorrow

I stand in a flower field

Mourning.

The flora is gorgeous

Just like she was.

I look and see

A flower wilting

Fading fast.

Perhaps it feels my pain.

Or perhaps its time has come.

I loathe the latter option;

Why does beauty have to fade?

Why does tomorrow have to come?

Why do days have to fade in the background of life?

Why can't one day last forever?

Why can't I live in a world

Where Hana lived?


	2. That Girl

Chapter 2 That Girl

I can remember so clearly

That rainy, fateful day

When I looked down the street

And saw her glance my way

I've always been shy

It's my major flaw

But that day, I just had to talk

To that girl I saw.

I went up to her

When the rain was pouring

As I opened my mouth

I could feel my heart soaring.

"What's your name?"

I asked with confidence

Her eyes twinkled

And my soul started to dance.

"Hana. Nono Hana."

She said to me

I smiled and replied by saying:

"I see."

I then frowned and said

"I hope I don't cause too much of a fuss."

She shook her head and said

"Oh no, I'm just waiting for the bus."

I looked up at the gray sky

And I knew what to do

I said: "I don't have an umbrella

But I can wait with you."

Hana looked at me

With her magenta eyes and hair

She gave me a smile

That was the definition of fair.

"That would be nice

I enjoy people's company."

"Even if they are strangers?" I asked

She said "If I didn't talk with new people, who would I be?"

I pondered this for a while

On the surface, it sounded naive.

But... what kind of opportunity

Would you miss out on if you leave

All people behind

For the sake of being alone?

It wouldn't be a pretty world

It wouldn't be a home.

As the bus pulled up

I asked her out on a date.

She gave me a warm smile

And said "That would be great."


	3. The One

Chapter 3 The One

We went on many dates

We had lots of fun

And it didn't take me long

To realize she was the one

The day I proposed

I took her to the park

I know that is

A contrast that is stark

To where we went

On our first date

We went to a restaurant

That was far from great

The place was awful

Quite literally the worst

It wasn't where I expected to go

On one of my first

But Hana liked it

Because they served her favorite egg dish

As she ate it with a smile

I couldn't help but wish

That I could see her again

She was truly one of a kind

She was one of those people

Who couldn't escape from my mind

Anyway, I took out a diamond ring

While we sat under a tree

I presented it to her and asked

"Will you marry me?"

She looked happier than I'd ever seen her

Her bright eyes grew wide

Then with the single greatest word

She replied:

"Yes."

And that was that

We were married in a year

Our wedding is a memory

That I hold very dear

She wore a sparkly dress

Had a bouquet of chrysanthemums

My heart was soaring

As I looked at her with some…

...No, all of the love

That I had in my heart

As I kissed her I thought

"Not even death can tear us apart."


	4. Gone

Chapter 4 Gone

Now she's gone

And what am I left with?

A daughter

Who will never know her mother.

Hagumi will never see

Her mother's eyes.

Hagumi will never hear

Her mother's laugh.

The world is dark enough

With people like Hana.

But what am I supposed to do without her?

Can love fix the broken?

Can it heal the weeper?

Can it reach the hard of heart?

Can it counsel a widower?


	5. Dark Magic

Chapter 5 Dark Magic

As I stood in the field of flora

I felt my heart sinking

Because of this

I instantly got to thinking

Why is death so prevalent?

It is everywhere!

It is inescapable, unavoidable

And it does nothing but tear

Families apart.

It puts loved ones in the ground.

How much happier would the world be

If death was not around?

On that note

What if there was no pain?

If pain was gone forever

What would we gain?

I'll tell you what we'd gain

I tell you what I see

We would obtain perfection

And that I guarantee.

Anyway, I decided to go home

Because I was starting to brood.

The walk home didn't clear my head

Or bring a change in mood.

All it did was make me certain

That I had to do something

The only question I had was:

What is that something?

When I got back home

The time was around twelve.

I decided to check

My plethora of bookshelves

For something of interest

Something to help me

And what did I see

Sitting on the shelf?

A book that I had never seen before

I thought to myself

"Eh, might as well."

And took it off the shelf

I searched through it

And found an ancient spell

It was a spell to stop time.

I thought "Well, well, well,

What is this I see

A spell to help me?"

I rejoiced;

This was too good to be.

All I needed were mirai crystals

And their time-bending power

As I thought about this

My excitement grew by the hour

"This is perfect," I thought while in bed

Then I let out a little gasp

As this thought occurred to me:

"A perfect world is in my grasp."


	6. A Father's Desire

Chapter 6 A Father's Desire

This is the perfect plan.

I thank the stars for helping me find the book.

All I need now are

Some people to help me.

As I went through the book

I couldn't help but think about Hagumi

Otherwise known as Cure Tomorrow.

She is a true warrior

But still optimistic

Just like her mother

She defends the world from evil;

Would she agree with what I am doing?

I believe so

She has experienced pain

I can still recall her cries

When she scraped her knee

I can remember clearly her asking

About Hana

And I had to tell her

She died in childbirth

It is my desire that Hagumi

Can experience

The perfect world I envision.

We can rule it together

We can create a new world once

The old has passed

That is, if the book allows us to.


	7. Villain Haikus

Chapter 7 Villain Haikus

* * *

A surfer like mood

Belongs to a notable

Young man named Charaleet

* * *

A bubbly mindset

Goes to the one called Papple

She is beautiful

* * *

Gelos,Jinjin and

Takumi are bright stars

Who never made it

* * *

Traum lost a baby

His one beloved, happy girl

I can relate here.

* * *

Listle lost his home

So did his friend named Bishin

As well as Harry

* * *

I have a good crew

An awesome, good company

I can stop time now


	8. Darkness

Chapter 8 Darkness

The book's power

Is a comforting blanket

A mighty shield

That protects its user

It is also a powerful fire

It has the power to destroy.

But while destroying, it creates a newness

A sense of peace.

Its powers have become a part of me

And I a part of it.

I am one step closer to achieving my goal

Unfortunately, Hagumi was not onboard

She fought me along with the other Pretty Cure

And my company fought her with Oshimaidas.

She is strong, graceful, beautiful.

Yet a complete thorn in my side.

This daughter of mine doesn't see

What I am doing for her,

What I am doing for us

How I wish I could make her understand.

Because if I could, I wouldn't have to

Destroy her.


	9. That Girl Again

Chapter 9 That Girl Again

Hagumi escaped

Into the past

The company followed her

I found out sometime later

That she had been reduced to

A little baby

Good, I thought

A baby is small, helpless

Weak, fragile.

She could be beaten more easily

While in this regressed state

As I searched for Hagumi

I had ran into Hana

The thirteen year old Hana

The young Hana

The spirited Hana

The sweet Hana

The special Hana

The Hana that I wish I had the pleasure to know

I told her a story

Of a world that was perfect

Of a world where everyone smiled

All the time

Why?

Because there was no time.

Just peace.

Perfect, incorruptible peace.


	10. Extinguished

Chapter 10 Extinguished

She's a Cure.

Hana is a Cure.

…

How?

Why?

I'm doing this for her!

I'm doing this to preserve the beautiful smile

That I lost!

Why does she have to be my enemy?

Why doesn't she just join me?

Wouldn't it be better?

Wouldn't it make her happier?

Wouldn't it make _us _happier?

Maybe I should just give up on my mission.

After all, every time I think about her...

Fighting me...

It hurts.

Maybe I should just treasure her

While she's here.

After all, my love for her

Is just too strong

To go without her.

…

You know what? No.

I am finished with love;

It has been nothing but a hinderance

To me.

Love is what makes my heart ache

Thinking of Hana.

Love is what makes me angry

Over Hagumi not knowing her mother.

Love is what brings me sorrow.

Over the fact that neither will join me.

Love is baggage.

It can't fix anything,

It accentuates the pain!

Love has been the flame that shined bright

In my heart.

But now that flame

Is burning my skin.

It needs to be

Extinguished.


	11. Worth

Chapter 11 Worth

Ruru left the company

For the Pretty Cure.

As well as Charaleet.

And Papple.

I can't take this anymore.

It makes me mad to know end.

All the people who I ever cared about

Are leaving me.

This just proves,

Once and for all

That love is worthless.

That friendship is worthless.

That everything is worthless.

I...don't….want...this.

I want worth in my life.

That's why, now more than ever,

I must follow through with my mission.

Because this mission gives me worth.

It gives me more of a purpose

Than love ever did.


	12. Back To Life

Chapter 12 Back To Life

Why...won't….they...give….up?

I am done with this shenanigans.

It's time to finish this

Once and for all.

I have the Cures in my grasp

They are now as helpless as babes

As the electricity stings them.

I nearly cackle at the sight of them,

I love the sight of my enemies dying.

Because that is what is happening.

They are dying.

I am dying.

Everything is dying.

Hana, the naive teen that she is

Does not get this.

I keep telling her that I won't give up

Until she understands.

But she doesn't understand,

And she is proud of that.

I see what she is trying to do.

She is trying to reach my heart.

Well, it's too late

For me.

My heart was once a beautiful flower

But now…

It has wilted.

And nothing can revive it.

I want to scream at Hana:

"You want to reach me?

Why don't you try coming back to life first?"


	13. Finished

Chapter 13 Finished

I don't know how to feel

about this

I don't know what to say

About this

The battle is over

The Precure have won

I feel like everything

Under our sun

Is singing

Because I lost

I should be devastated

Over what this cost

Me

But...I'm not

I feel, great.

A feeling that I haven't

Felt quite late.

I feel peace

Peace of mind

The kind that helps

Everyone find

Themselves.

This peace relinquishes sorrow

And helps me say the phrase

"See you tomorrow."


	14. Present Meets Present

Chapter 14 Present Meets Present

As I opened my watch

I saw that time was moving again

Smoothly and easily.

I couldn't help but think

About my present self.

And what a treat he's in for

When he'll finally meet Hana;

The girl of his dreams.

…

As I got out my book bag

I saw her in the corner.

She was looking at me

Like I was familiar.

But I haven't seen her before.

She was a total stranger

To me.

She was beautiful, yes,

But a total stranger to me.

It wasn't until class was finished

That I got to interact with her.

I went up and said

"I noticed you looking at me earlier."

She blushed, her face going as pink

As her hair.

She said, "I...I...I'm sorry."

I laughed and said

"Think nothing of it.

What is your name?"

She glanced at me with a timid little look

And said "Nono Hana."

I smiled.

"I'm George Kurai."

Hana looked at me in shock and wonder

Then...she hugged me.

…

Twelve years from that day

I ran to the hospital

With chrysanthemums in hand

I felt I wasn't going fast enough,

Why couldn't I go faster?

I bolted down the street

Streaked past the doors.

Waited impatiently

For the elevator to get to my floor.

And then...when I entered the door…

There she was...and in her hands

A baby.

I stopped and stared

Like she had done when we met

Hana smiled and said

"You're just in time."

I went over to my wife

And my daughter

And kissed them both on the forehead.

"What's her name?"

"Hagumi."

I felt like crying

Tears of joy.

I picked up Hagumi in my arms

Stroked her face

And just held her tightly.

Both she and Hana

Were everything I ever wanted.

**Author's Note: I can't believe this is finally finished. Thank you so much to YukinaAiko, Hachiro12, and IncorruptusUser for favoriting and CureMiraculous, GuardianAngel1234567, and Arkmaster2196 for favoriting and following. I hoped you all enjoyed this story, and I'll see you later.**


End file.
